Transformers primes the Prince of monsters
by electro prime
Summary: what if Raf, Jack and Miko more in common than what was in the show what if their parents were world knew just under a other name
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story**

**Authors note when i do (i have something to say).**

* * *

You can skip over day one and two if you want to not alot happens that you don't already know.

Jacks pov

Recap of the last couple of days events.

Day one

after I got off from a hard day at work yesterday, I saw a beautiful blue motorcycle after i got on it turned out to be alive and after a small chase from a couple of twin cars to an alley she told that "tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." I of course ran away from her but when one of the twins went after me she turned around and told me to "hop on."

After that the twins fired something red at us but they could not aim worth crap so to outrun them we got on the highway meeting a other alive car only this one this one was a yellow urbana 500 Chevrolet camaro with black racing stripes "friend of yours." And the reply I got was "family." A few minutes later we literally jumped off the bridge were I met a boy just like me was there raf i think his name is "whoa." I heard him say "you have no idea." I replied then I got off the motorcycle the next thing I know the twins showed back up and did something unexpected they transformed right before my eyes than the motorcycle did the same thing only it looked like a female and she this look of anger and grief from something "this ends here cons." She said

"What are they?" I heard the kid asked "Big metal robots that transformers into cars." Was my simple reply.

The girl was putting up a good one vs two against the two drones with punches and kicks, I think I heard her say "This... is... for... Cliff..." The drone got their second wind at this point and started shooting her again but this time one shot had hit her than the yellow joined in the fight it was a guy this time, he lands on the ground and punch the one in the face.

The girl got up and was hurt but by the looks of it, I think she was mad more than hurt.

The yellow guy took a step back and stepped on Raf's toy car by accident and looked down at Raf and the car and buzzed something at us

Raf said. "No problem really." In reassurance.

The next thing you know the yellow guy took a shot from the drones it sounded like it hurt the yellow guy as he was laying on the ground with the drone pointing it's gun at his chassis "Leave him alone!" Raf yelled That got the drone attention than they looked at him and point their guns at us.

Raf said. "Please?" In a very small voice that sounded very afraid.

I said to Raf. "Bad call." One of them came after us while the other guards the yellow guy. after that me and Raf ran as I said "Come on, come on!" As we ran into a sewer tunnel and we continued down the tunnel when the drone tried to grab us "Keep moving." I said As the drone tried to grab us again and would have grab us but something stopped it and when we looked back and saw the yellow guys face he buzzed something again and Raf replied "Thank you." I said "Don't look back." as we went down the tunnel Raf asked "What did we just see?" I replied "I'm not sure but I hope we find out."

* * *

The next day

I walked out of school passing some transfer girl that came from Japan, I went down to the parking lot looking around for Raf and I found him under a tree waving me over when I walked over to him "Hey Raf let's just keep happened yesterday between us okay." I said since I really didn't want to get involved with them or even the government just than the yellow camaro rolled up ane buzzed again "he wants us to get in?" I guess

"no just me." Raf replied "how do know know?" I asked he replied "I just do, yours is over there." Raf then said pointing to the blue motorcycle, at the end of the day a girl who I'm guessing is just like me found out about the transforming robots and had to come along something about "rules." the blue bot said after their leader which name was "Optimus Prime. He than introduced the rest of the autobot team the blue female is named Arcee she is the second in command than the yellow camaro name is bumblebee he is the scout for the team than a new green bot named bulkhead he is the wrecker of the team which the grip named miko took a liking to than last but certainly not least the medic of the team is ratchet after the team want on a mission and a few minutes later when they came back it was followed by a huge blue explosion which some of it got in the last base that day they lost a team member named cliffjumper at the end of the day we were given guardians arcee was mine, raf's is bumblebee and bulkhead is miko's guardian, I feel sorry for him I truly do.

* * *

Scene jack home pov

"Umm Hey arcee I'm sorry for your lost." I replied

"What could you possibly know about lose." She replied

"What'd you think your the only one with problems." I yelled back

"I'm not sure girl problems count." Arcee said after she transformed inside Jack's garage.

"Well I'm sure my girl problems started the day I met you." I replied, trying to keep my temper under control just than some lights turned on.

"Cons." Arcee said getting out her blaster.

"No it's mom." I said as I ran to the car hoping Arcee would transform in time.

"Hey mom I know what it looks like but I can explain." I said.

"You can, can you Jackson Darby we talked about this." Mom said walking over to arcee in her motorcycle form

Yes Arcee transformed just in time. I thought to myself.

"I know-." I started knew where this was going.

"No you don't know, I worry about you while your at work now I have to worry about you on the road." Mom said.

"Mom I'm sixteen I can't ride a ten speed forever." I argued back.

"How could you afford this?" Mom asked.

"It's used really it needs a ton of repairs besides you taught me to be responsible I chose her." I said

"Her? I did not think you would being home girls already." Mom said.

"I like to think she brought me home."

"Fine but you wear your helmet every time you ride but you will take me for a spin every once in a while."

"We'll see she's a little temperamental." I said Turning off the light

"Good night Arcee." I whispered.

"Good night jack." Arcee replied

* * *

That night at the autobot base

Ratchet did a scan of the base and upon seeing the results he called for Optimus "Optimus."

"What is it ratchet?" The deep baritone voice of Optimus replied

"I ran a scan of the base and the results say that the energon explosion released some gamma radiation into the base." Ratchet said showing Optimus the results

"Is it harmful?" Optimus asked

"No the radiation is in such small amounts that it's not harmful." Ratchet replied

"Good to know keep me informed ratchet." Optimus said than the two parted

* * *

Scene change Jack's house normal pov

While Jack was asleep his back began to glow a blue color than his hands than his legs did the same than just disappeared like ever happened.

* * *

Scene change raf's house

The same thing happened to raf while he slept only it was only his hair and than his arms than just like Jack it disappeared.

* * *

Scene change miko's house

Just like the other two miko back and arms began to glow while she slept and disappeared as quickly as it came.


	2. Chapter 2

Will you let me know which chapter you want me to update I have a poll going so leave a review on which one you want


End file.
